


Lamentacja

by Pirania



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dlaczego Triss zataiła przed Geraltem jego historię?<br/>Drabble, 4x100 słów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamentacja

Są sny.  
_Pogrom, strach, jak Sodden, motłoch, szczątki nieludzi, krzyk, Yennefer, nieprzytomna, złamać to w sobie, przede wszystkim złamać. Już się nie boję, już nigdy nie poczuję strachu, piorun Alzura… nie, Niszczące Gradobicie Merigold._  
_A potem Rivia okazuje się końcem. Tracę wszystkich, coś się kończy. Geralta, Yennefer. Ciri. Magia na nic._  
Triss budzi się i przez moment czuje krew na wargach.  
Wiedźmin też śni koszmary, mówią o tym jego zaciśnięte dłonie. Ale w jego snach Yennefer i Ciri nie odchodzą. Nie śni o nich, bo ktoś lub coś pozwoliło mu nie pamiętać.  
Triss, myśląc o tym, na nowo czuje nienawiść.  
  
*  
  
Kiedy wiedźmin miał czelność wrócić, Triss jeszcze przez wiele dni na wpół świadomie spodziewała się, że w końcu spotka też Yennefer i Ciri.  
Tam, w Rivii, błagała Ciri, by pozwoliła im iść z nimi. Została odtrącona. Sama. Bez kochanego mężczyzny, przyjaciółki, małej siostrzyczki. Pozostawili ją za sobą, kazali patrzeć na to, jak odchodzą. Ta niepasująca – kolejny raz. Czternasta ze Wzgórza.  
A kiedy wiedźmin wrócił, ośmielił się być sam. Zapomniał to, czego nikt poza nim zapomnieć nie umiał. Ludzie zabijają, żeby zapomnieć o mniej ważnych wspomnieniach.  
Triss zabiłaby, gdyby miała pewność, że w zamian zapomni o łodzi rozpływającej się we mgle.  
  
*  
  
Uwiedzenie wiedźmina jest żenująco łatwe. On pewnie myśli nawet, że to ona została uwiedziona (Geralt, tak bardzo tęskniłam… – przecież nie kłamie, tęskni za Geraltem, tęskni tak, że ma ochotę płakać. Ale nie ma paskudniejszego widoku niż płacząca czarodziejka).  
Wiedźminowi nietrudno się żyje. Przyprowadza jej nawet dzieciaka (który zupełnie nie zasłużył na jej obojętność) na miejsce małej siostrzyczki. A Triss z wiedźminem sypia, bo on nie pamięta, że nie powinien. Sam pozbawił się praw do własnej historii.  
Triss, która znała Geralta, przestraszyłaby się może samej siebie, ale tamtej Triss nie ma. Merigold Nieulękła, która w Rivii zapomniała o mdlącym smaku strachu.  
  
*  
  
I w końcu wiedźmin żąda. Chce, by opowiedziała wszystko, nawet to, co boli.  
Cholerny skurwysyn.  
Nawet to, co boli? Nie ma jednego pieprzonego wspomnienia, które nie boli. Szminka na ustach Ciri. Zaśmiewająca się Yenna. Sodden, Yennefer obok. Wieszczące dziecko na koniu. Siwe włosy nastoletniej siostrzyczki. Zakrwawiona czarodziejka obejmująca umierającego ukochanego.  
Opowiem, myśli Triss wściekle. Opowiem, jestem to winna Yennefer i Ciri. Ale nie tobie, bo ty ośmieliłeś się wrócić. I dla ciebie one pozostaną już tylko opowieścią. Zdradziłeś je. Zdradziłeś mnie. Wszystkie ci zaufałyśmy, wszystkie cię kochałyśmy. Ty wybrałeś niewinność.  
Triss myśli, że martwi powinni pozostać martwi. I kiwa głową.


End file.
